


Wishes Could Come True

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Community: dan_tom, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Tom been going around their feelings, now Emma has a plan to get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes Could Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all work of fiction, nothing in here is real nor the author know the real people involved.
> 
> A/N: A silly little drabble that I wrote for dan_tom community over at LJ

◄►◄►◄►

Emma watched two of her co-workers from afar. They have been walking around their feelings since the middle of the pre-production of Prisoner of Azkaban. She wasn’t the only one that notice the lingering looks, Alan had notice and commented to the rest of the cast and crew. The blushes that appear on their faces when they touch accidentally or the stammering when they spoke after the cameras where turned off. They needed to do something and fast this could not go on.

By the next day she had come up with the perfect plan and all she needed to do was get everyone on it. First, she spoke with Jason when she received the nod and the thumbs up, she moved on to speak to David Yates and after he hummed here and there and asked a few questions, he agreed. Now it was in David’s hands and all she had to do is stand back and watch everything unfold.

 _“Is he Potter?” Lucius asked nervously._

 _“I—I don’t know.”_

 _“Here get closer, look carefully.”_

 _Draco moved closer to the kneeling teen in his ancestral home. He looked right at his eyes. His father was behind him leaning close to him trying to know if it was Potter._

Jason moved forward closer to him as David had instructed them before starting filming, but a few minutes into the filming Jason lost his footing and stumble on top of him. Pushing him forward and into Dan, Tom tried to hold on to anything, but couldn’t and fell. Smashing his face and inconsentually his lips into Dan’s.

Shite.

He was about to pull when he felt the lips under his moved, so softly, that at first he thought he had imagined it and he froze. His heart pumping erratically, but then they moved again and this time it wasn’t his overactive imagination. Dan was kissing him!

He forgot about everyone around him, who was there and who wasn’t. He forgot that they were in a middle of a shooting, he forgot everything, but the lips under his.

On the other side of the set, Emma watched them with a smile on her lips. She look over to David and gave him a thumbs up. Her work here was done.

 

◄Fin►


End file.
